Accidente
by Licci
Summary: -Yo pude haber liberado a mi amiga- Se recriminaba la chica más ruda, por haber caído en provocaciones y traer como consecuencia haberle quitado su poderes, por un día como castigo


**Hola a todos, ahora es escrito un one-shot espero y les guste.**

**y va dirigido con una dedicación especial a "Floresilla329, Eemo-Faairy"**

**GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARSE POR MI**

**Accidente**

El paisaje era hermoso, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto estaba sentada junto a la ventana del autobús, no dejaba de pensar en el problema en que se había metido y gracias a que se dejó llevar por los insultos de princesa, fue directo a la oficina del director, trayendo como consecuencia que llamaran al profesor y que este la castigara de la forma más cruel que había, quitándole sus poderes por un día.

-Juro que me las pagaran- Sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta, llamo la atención de su amiga que estaba sentada junto a ella. Sus ojos cafés se morían de sueño, llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, una blusa morada estampada con una gran mariposa en la espalda, su típico fleco de lado y su pelo era sujetado por una liga negra.

-Mejor duerme y deja de pensar en eso, recuerda hoy tenemos que estar al 100%, y dentro de poco llegaremos- Con una sonrisa Licci le respondió.

-Es que me da tanto coraje que princesa se haya salido con la suya y que por su culpa este aquí en este autobús tomando un curso que ni me corresponde- Cruzando sus brazos Bellota decía un tanto molesta.

-Ahora entiendo, hoy tu salón iba a ir a una excursión y quería ir con tu novio Butch- Burlándose de ella, Licci observaba como la cara de Bellota se iba poniendo roja.

-No es mi novio- Grito llamando la atención de los demás compañeros que iban en el autobús, Bellota apenada cruzo los brazos y agacho la mirada.

-Mira es una gran oportunidad para demostrarte a ti misma, que con o sin poderes puedes con cualquier problema- Mientras que se ponía un suéter, Licci se disponía a dormir de nuevo.

-Además quien quiere ir al bosque, hay muchos bichos, sería realmente aburrido- Recargando su cabeza en el asiento, Bellota suspiraba.

-Mira este curso termina a las 5, que te parece si hablas con el profesor para que te recoja afuera de la ciudad después de que haya terminado, así podrás cenar unos ricos malvaviscos y sentarte junto a tu novio a lado de la fogata- Sin abrir los ojos Licci trataba de acomodarse.

-Buena idea- Dijo Bellota un tanto emocionada.

-¿Cual? que vengan por ti o que estés comiendo malvaviscos con tu novio- Abriendo un ojo para ver la reacción de la oji verde, Licci se volvió a burlar de ella.

-No es mi novio, además tú vendrás conmigo- moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro un tanto molesta, Bellota vio como Licci se iba quedando dormida. Mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

El autobús estaba en la carretera, los alumnos dentro de él estaban profundamente dormidos, hasta que el profesor les hablo indicándole que ya habían llegado, todos bajaron lentamente pudiendo observar, un edificio de tres pisos completamente quemado, seguido de uno pequeño de igual estado, más alejado se veía una casa en ruinas y en medio de este centro un tanque maltratado de gas. El viento soplo causando un leve escalofrió en nuestra heroína.

-¿Qué pasa Bellota?- Pregunto Licci al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amiga.

-Tengo un ligero presentimiento, acerca de esto, además curso de ¿qué es?-Mirando a su alrededor y por las condiciones del lugar, había algo que no le gustaba.

-Mira este curso es de cómo actuar durante un incendio y no es ningún presentimiento es la inseguridad que tienes por no tener tus poderes, pero no te preocupes todo saldrá bien- Tomo su mochila y siguió a los demás compañeros.

El maestro indico donde podían dejar sus cosas, después señalo una gran mesa donde podríamos desayunar, todos se sentaron en la mesa disfrutando lo que allí había, pan, leche, café y unos ricos tamales. Al terminar su desayuno pasaron a una gran sala de audiovisual donde les explicaron las propiedades del fuego y que es lo que no se debe hacer.

-Está bien es hora de hacer la demostración- Dijo el profesor mientras todos se paraban para seguirlo.

Entraron en un casa de dos piso, estaba realmente quemada, ya no tenía muebles, las ventanas estaban cerradas y las paredes estaba negras, el profesor les dijo que se sentaran en el piso, pero todos se miraban, ya que estaba mojado y sucio, así que decidieron estar en cunclillas. El profesor prendió fuego a la pared que estaba enfrente indicando cuál era su comportamiento de este.

-Como observaran el humo es más ligero que el aire, es por eso que primero invade al piso de arriba, poco a poco se ira acumulando en esta habitación; es por eso que cuando esta habitación se llene de humo, se pondrán boca abajo y se arrastraran hasta esta salida, no se preocupen todos saldrán bien-Poco a poco todos los alumnos se iban agachando más y más debido al humo, hasta que todos estaba recostados boca abajo, sin importar lo húmedo o sucio del piso e inmediatamente se arrastraron hasta la salida.

-Bellota ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Licci mientras veía a su amiga, con la cara sucia debido al humo

-Esto es genial- Grito Bellota, nunca había sentido esa adrenalina.

Durante todo el día tuvieron actividades similares, aprendieron a usar el extintor, la manguera contra incendios, como rescatar a una persona que se desmayó durante un incendio, entre tantas actividades, después de todo esto, se dieron un baño y comieron.

-Nunca había venido a un curso de incendios- Bellota decía emocionada mientras se subía de nuevo al autobús.

-Fue increíble, imagínate el curso de ¿qué hacer durante un temblor?, es fabuloso- Dijo Licci mientras seguía a su amiga.

-Ya hable con el profesor y me dijo que nos veíamos en la desviación núm. 5, le diré a la profesora para que nos deje bajar ahí- Bellota dejo sus cosas en el asiento, y se fue hablar con la maestra.

Poco a poco los alumnos tomaron sus asientos en el autobús, mientras Bellota regresaba contenta, indicando con la sonrisa que le había dado el permiso la maestra.

-Yo quiero estar de lado de la ventana, quiero tomar fotos a los paisajes naturales- Dijo Licci, mientras que hacia una cara tierna para convencer a Bellota.

-Está bien- Acepto la pelinegra mientras se sentaba de mala gana en el otro lugar, mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha

Todo parecía tan perfecto Bellota había tenido un día bastante interesante, este curso le había dejado con la boca abierta, tenía que convencer a sus hermanas de tomarlo, aunque con poderes para que lo necesitaban, se dio cuenta de las cosas que pasa un ser humano norma, el miedo e impotencia eran dos enemigos que no dejaban actuar correctamente en una situación así. Miro a Licci, la que iba a tomar fotos se había quedado dormida, tomo su cámara y miro todas las fotos que había tomado, se rio de una donde salían con la ropa sucia, la cara negra y los ojos realmente rojos. De repente un gran golpe hiso a todos reaccionar, los gritos no se hicieron de esperar, las mochilas que se encontraba guardadas se salieron de su lugar golpeando a algunos alumnos, todo había pasado tan rápido.

-Por favor chicos tranquilícense- Decía el profesor mientras bajaba de este para ver lo ocurrido.

-¿Estas bien Bellota?- Decía Licci al ver la cara pálida de su amiga.

-Sí, iré a ver qué pasa- Sin pensarlo bajo del autobús, sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que miraba. Un camión de carga había chocado contra el autobús. Rápido subió de nuevo a este.

-Licci no me lo vas a creer pero un…- Dejo de hablar ente la reacción de su amiga, estaba pálida y sujetando su pierna izquierda.

Los maestros que estaban en el autobús empezaron a asistir a los alumnos que habían tenido alguna lesión mientras llegaba la ambulancia

-¿Qué pasa, te duele?- Dijo la maestra mientras observaba a Licci

-No me duelo pero, no puedo moverla- Contesto mientras que la maestra observaba.

-OK, tu tranquila, la ambulancia vendrá pronto, al parecer al chocar el otro vehículo, hiso que se sumiera la parte lateral del autobús y por consecuencia esta te dejo atrapada- La maestra explicaba a Licci lo ocurrido mientras Bellota trataba de remover esos fierros que rodeaban la pierna de Licci, maldiciéndose por no tener poderes.

-Todo saldrá bien, además si no hubieras mandado aquí, no estarías conmigo en este momento- Dijo Licci, para no preocupar a su amiga, ella sabía su situación y su preocupación crecía más al no poder sentir dolor, eso si no era normal. De repente dos paramédicos llegaron e inmediatamente se acercaron, indicándole a Bellota que bajara.

-Quiero estar con ella en todo momento- Dijo a pesar de que los para médicos había dicho lo contrario. La maestra subió y jalo a Bellota mientras miraba a Licci, esta le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Estando abajo Bellota escucho un grito que la preocupo demasiado, inmediatamente se disponía a subir pero la profesora la detuvo, de repente vio como los paramédicos bajaba a su amiga en una camilla, Bellota no creía que estuviera sucediendo, así que acompaño a Licci todo el trayecto hacia el hospital.

-Estará bien no te preocupes- Dijo la profesora para calmar a Bellota, su mirada era de confusión e impotencia. De repente su celular sonó, lo miro y se dio cuenta que era el profesor, miro el reloj y se sorprendió que ya eran más de la 6 de la tarde, Bellota miro a la profesora, ella no quería contestar el teléfono, solo quería que Licci estuviera bien.

-Hola… si profesor Utonio, pero desafortunadamente sufrimos un accidente…. Estamos en el hospital de la ciudad... no se preocupe…- pero no termino de hablar la profesora ya que el profesor Utonio había colgado. Los padres de Licci llegaron casi de inmediato, su mamá entro a la habitación donde estaba, mientras que su padre hablaba con el médico.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?, porque no nos dicen nada acerca de Licci- Parándose de un sillón, Bellota grito. La profesora la observo, y le hiso señas de que guardara silencio, de repente el profesor Utonio junto con sus hermanas y los RRB llegaron. Por inercia el profesor abrazo a Bellota, al igual que sus hermanas, el padre de Licci se les acerco.

-Ella está bien, pero debido que quedó atrapada su pierna, el hueso de esta se fracturo, tendrán que ponerle una placa metálica en la pierna si quiere volver a caminar- Dijo el padre de Licci, mientras que su cara reflejaba preocupación, después se alejó para la autorización de dicha operación.

-Si yo…. Ella… -Apena pronuncio Bellota ya que lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, no podía creer que debido al error de una persona, su amiga ahora estuviera a punto de entrar al quirófano, todos se le quedaban viendo.

-Nena… tú no puedes ver el futuro y no sabías que esto iba a suceder- Dijo Butch mientras la abrazaba.

-Pero yo pude haberla liberado para que el daño hubiera sido menor- Dijo Bellota mientras que correspondía el abrazo de su enemigo.

Pasaron cinco horas, cinco horas en los que los padres de Licci sintieron una gran angustia, cinco horas en la que Bellota no dejaba de reprocharse a ella misma por qué dejarla sentar de ese lado. El por qué no hacer caso de su presentimiento.

-Hija… créeme que cuando supe del accidente, mi corazón y mi alma se quebraron, pensé que te había pasado algo y me arrepiento de haberte quitado los poderes, Licci es una chica fuerte y te aseguro que no pasara nada, mañana será solo un mal recuerdo- Dijo el profesor tratando de consolar a Bellota. Y abrazándola para tranquilizaba.

El doctor salió, llamo a los padres de Licci, Bellota se acercó y escucho que todo había salido bien solo faltaba que despertara. Una tranquilidad se apodero de ella, convenció al profesor de que la dejara quedarse, quería ver a su amiga, el profesor acepto cuando Butch se ofreció para quedarse con ella, así ellos esperaron. Hasta que se quedaron dormidos en la sala de espera

Poco a poco fue Bellota fue abriendo los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, de repente escucho una gran respiración, percatándose que se había quedado dormida recargada en el pecho de Butch, su mejillas se sonrojaron, trato de apartarse de él sin que despertara, pero se dio cuenta que una mano sostenía su cintura.

-Vaya despertaste- Dijo la madre de Licci al ver que Bellota estaba despierta, ella sonrió y se paró despertando a Butch.

-¿Licci ya despertó?- Dijo con duda mientras Butch se estiraba y se ponía de pie.

-Pasa te está esperando- Contesto la señora mientras los ojos de Bellota reflejaban alegría.

-Vez yo iré por un café y luego te alcanzo- Butch sabía que tenían que hablar primero, así que dijo una excusa para que ella entrara sola.

Acelero el paso para ver a su amiga lo más pronto posible, pero conforme iba acercándose su paso se volvía lento, eran muchas las emociones, la quería ver pero no sabía que decirle, sintió una gran tristeza, abrió la puerta, vio como una jeringa atravesaba una vena en su brazo suministrándole suero, su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos lloroso, Licci la voltio a ver y le sonrió.

-Perdóname… si hubiera tenido poderes- Llorando y dirigiéndose hacia ella, Bellota derramaba lágrimas.

-Tonta, tú no tienes la culpa- Realmente Licci sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla llorar así.

-Pero si no me hubieran castigado…- Recargándose en la cama donde estaba Licci, Bellota no pudo terminar debido al llanto producido.

-Si no te hubieran castigado, no hubieras estado conmigo y por consecuencia hubiera estado sola en ese momento, me alegra que tu estuvieras conmigo- Licci decía para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Pero…- Dijo Bellota mientras veía a su amiga sonreír.

-Pero nada, tal vez no tenga súper poderes, pero tengo fuerza de voluntad, deja ya de lamentarte, además el doctor me dijo que con dedicación y voluntad volveré a caminar dentro de 3 meses, además tienes que guardad esas lágrimas y pensar que escusa me vas a dar.- Dijo mientras le pedía a Bellota que le acercara su celular.

-Te ayudare, en todo lo que puedas e iremos juntas al próximo evento que te parece, ¿a qué escusa te refieres?- Más tranquila y sonriéndole Bellota le paso su celular.

-Le pedí a mi mama que la tomara, que te parece- Licci le enseño el celular, había una foto donde estaba recargada en Butch profundamente dormida, ella se puso roja mientras Licci se reía, de repente tocaron la puerta, entro Butch con dos vasos con café.

-¿Qué hace?- Dándole a Bellota un vaso, Licci empezó a reír.

-Gracias por venir a verme, ¿quiere ver unas fotos que tome?- Dijo Licci mientras veía a Bellota.

-Claro- Dijo Butch pero al acercarle al celular, Bellota lo jalo indicándole que Licci tenía que descansar, Butch no entendía nada, pero se fue sin decir nada. Caminando hacia su casa, la parejita verde iba callada.

-Me preocupe, al pensar que te había pasado algo- Dijo Butch con un ligero sonrojo y rompiendo el silencio.

-¿No tenías por qué?- Contesto Bellota tratando de ocultar el sonrojo provocado.

-Si tenía, además tengo que vencerte primero, para después presumirlo en la escuela- Con una sonrisa en los labios Butch contesto.

-Te intereso, nada más porque quieres vencerme- Contesto Bellota algo indignada y cruzando los brazos.

-Además de cómo le iba a decir a la chica que me gusta que la quiero, si esta hubiera dejado la faz de la tierra- Dijo Butch, mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Espera, entonces yo te …- no termino de decir Bellota. Cuando Butch se coloca enfrente de ella

-Claro, además si no me gustaras no hubiera aceptado estar contigo, ni preocuparme, ni siquiera sentirme celoso cuando Ace te ve- dijo mientras con cada palabra se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro hasta que juntaron sus labios.

Bellota sabía que era afortunada en tener poderes, nunca creyó en tener una experiencia así, había aprendido una valiosa lección, lección que nunca olvidaría, de repente sonó su celular, rompiendo aquel momento, lo vio era un mensaje de Licci.

-De seguro ya se te declaro- Bellota, sonrió, definitivamente Licci no tenía poderes, pero tenía una intuición, que podría jurar era de otro mundo.

**FIN**


End file.
